Jamais plus sans toi
by Lycka-sama
Summary: Cela fait 4 ans. 4 ans que Marcus Flint s'est exilé en Irlande, et en 4 années les gens changent. Cependant l'ex Serpentard ne peut résister à un appel plein de détresse de son meilleur ami, Dean, et revient à Londres. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à éviter Oliver, avec qui il a passé une nuit de passion avant de partir le matin il y a 4 ans.


Jamais plus sans toi.

Oliver Wood / Marcus Flint, un peu de Sirius / Severus et de Harry / Draco.

Résumé : Cela fait 4 ans. 4 ans que Marcus s'est exilé en Irlande, et en 4 années les gens changent. Cependant l'ex Serpentard ne peut résister à un appel plein de détresse de son meilleur ami, Dean, et revient à Londres. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à éviter Oliver à présent.

Lycka : Vraiment désolée pour le temps que je mets à écrire ( bon il faut avouer que j'ai pleins de nouveaux chapitres et de nouveaux débuts de fictions inachevés au fond de mon ordinateur auquel il faut que je me colle ), je penses essayer d'être plus régulière. Pas tous les mercredis comme avant mais au moins un mercredi toute les deux semaines. En tout cas, voici le début d'une nouvelle fiction, longue je pense avec mon petit Marcus. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Bises.

 _Marcus Flint, ex-capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard avait, plus ou moins grâce à la guerre contre Voldemort bien changé. Que ce soit dans son physique, sa façon de penser, ses amis ou son attitude. Effectivement, s'étant exiler pendant quatre ans en Irlande, il avait eut tout le temps de changer en s'excluant de la communauté anglaise des sorciers. A l'époque il faut avouer qu'il n'était pas très séduisant si ce n'est pas du tout, mais à force d'exercice son corps c'était sculpté et il était maintenant à damner un saint. Sa dentition assez affreuse dans le temps avait été corrigé grâce à de bons soins dentaires, et à raison d'une bien meilleure coupe de cheveux et de biens meilleurs vêtements il était maintenant ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de séduisant. Sa façon de penser, elle n'avait jamais inclut de supériorité du sang, étant donné que sa défunte mère était une moldue, cela cependant n'avait à l'époque pas exclu le fait qu'il admirait Voldemort dont son père était un adepte. Pour tout dire sa vision des choses avait changé quand Voldemort avait tué son père pour le simple prétexte qu'il avait fait preuve de sentiments envers un sang-mêlé, son propre fils. Ainsi vers la fin de la guerre il avait rallié le coté de Potter ce qui lui avait valut la vie sauve. Quand à ses amis et à son attitude le changement du dernier point à entrainer celui d'avant, n'ayant pas les mêmes idéologies que ses amis ils s'en étaient fait d'autres, devenant ainsi beaucoup plus proches de Blaize et de Draco qui avait rejoint le même camp que lui ainsi qu'étrangement de Dean avec qui il s'était trouver beaucoup de point commun et de la brillante Hermione, etil était rapidement devenu le meilleur ami de Dean, prenant la place de Seamus qui lui était devenu l'amant de Dean. L'ancien serpentard n'avait cependant pas oublié le quidditch et avait rapidement obtenu une place de poursuiveur dans la célèbre équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande à sa grande fierté. Le seul souci dans tout ça était que le coach lui avait interdit de jouer un match officiel avant la coupe du monde, histoire de préserver son arme secrète apparemment. Souci qui serait donc résolu d'ici à peu près trois mois, jusque là, Marcus comptait profiter de sa petite vie paisible qu'il avait construite avec le temps, c'était bien évidemment sans compter sur son meilleur ami du moins un appel de son meilleur ami._

 _Le brun était tranquillement installé dans son canapé, visionnant un de ses matchs de Quidditch préféré, un bon verre à la main, quand brusquement le téléphone qu'il avait acquis il y a peu (cadeau d'Hermione) se mit à émettre un bruit plus ou moins strident. Se levant d'un bond, posant son verre sur la table basse, il se dirigea vers le fameux téléphone posé bien en vu sur la cheminée et décrocha non sans quelques difficultés._

« ~ Allo ?

 _Entendant sa question résonner, Marcus fut d'un coup fier de ne pas avoir parut désagréable au téléphone, chose qu'il fallait l'avouer, il avait la tenace habitude._

\- Ca fait toujours aussi bizarre de t'entendre répondre à un téléphone Marcus…

\- Ce fameux téléphone a de la chance de ne pas avoir finit contre un mur d'ailleurs, m'enfin qu'y a-t-il Dean pour que tu m'appelles à cette heure ?

\- Oh rien de très grave…

 _Percevant immédiatement dans la voix de Dean une connotation triste, Marcus paniqua et se fit plus insistant, sachant d'instinct que le Gryffondor lui dissimulait quelque chose._

\- Dean, si tu ne me réponds pas immédiatement, je te jure que je viendrais te chercher par la peau des fesses.

\- C'est Seamus…

 _Qu'avait donc put faire l'irlandais gryffondoresque ?_

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un break.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je voulais un enfant…

\- J'arrive.

\- Nan, Marcus ce ~ »

 _Déjà l'ex-serpentard lui avait raccroché au nez, anxieux et déterminé. Traversant tout le vieux manoir, il finit par mettre la main sur une vieille malle qu'il ouvrit sur sa table basse. De suite il vint chercher au moins 4 jeans dont un qui était son jean-spécial comme l'appelait Dean, histoire de prévoir large et prit ses habituelles t-shirt basique, ainsi qu'évidemment des sous-vêtements. Pour compléter le tout il prit une robe de sorcier, l'on était jamais trop prudent, balança une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, un peigne et son nécessaire de douche. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à mettre un à deux livres, son journal et son kit pour son balai ainsi que sa tenue de Quidditch, qu'il avait l'habitude d'amener pour toute circonstance._

 _Ainsi préparé, il finit son verre, réduit sa malle qu'il mit dans une poche de son long manteau noir qui se refermait sur son jean et son haut noir et empoigna son balai._

 _Il vola ainsi, faisant fit de la fatigue et à puissance maximum vers l'Angleterre si bien qu'après 6 bonnes heures éreintantes de vol, il y arriva en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que toutes les lumières étaient éteinte ou presque du coté moldu. Prenant rapidement de quoi se rendre au chemin de traverse, il avait ses sources, en seulement une bonne heure, il se retrouva devant la maison de Dean. Il faut avouer que niveau rapidité il était fort… Il lui fallut cependant un peu de courage, il faut l'avouer pour frapper à la porte de son meilleur ami sachant la colère que ce dernier allait surement piquer en sachant que le serpentard avait volé ainsi de nuit. Seulement il réussit à frapper, réunissant le peu de courage qu'il possédait. « Toc toc toc. » fit sa main, s'abattant contre la porte de la petite maison londonienne. Bien trop rapidement au gout de Marcus, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Dean emmitouflé dans une grosse robe de chambre noire et l'air un peu irrité._

« Imbécile, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir.

\- Nan mais tu en avais besoin.

\- Mais tu étais dans un autre pays !

\- Mais tu es mon meilleur ami Dean. Alors autre pays ou non je suis venu. Maintenant est-ce que je pourrais rentrer, passer le reste de la nuit dehors ne me parait pas très plaisant.

\- Il est 4 heures du matin, évidemment que tu vas rentrer à l'intérieur. »

 _Sur ces mots l'ex-gryffondor fit entrer Marcus à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière eux et refusant de lui parler avant que le voyageur ait au moins dormit jusqu'à minimum 9 heures. Ecoutant finalement les indications, ou plutôt les ordres, de son hôte, le brun gagna la chambre d'ami où il installa sa valise avant de se mettre en boxer pour pouvoir se glisser sous les couvertures et regagner quelques bonnes heures de sommeil. Il fut, plus tard dans la matinée, réveillé par un vacarme sourd provenant du salon, se levant et enfilant un t-shirt au hasard, il regagna donc rapidement le salon, où il tomba sur une scène plus qu'étrange, non plutôt où il espionna une scène plus qu'étrange. Son ami était posé sur un fauteuil, habillé à la va vite vu ses vêtement, et le salon était infesté de gryffondor, plus ou moins agréable d'après Marcus. Hermione se tenait au coté gauche de Dean pendant que ce qu'il identifia comme le survivant était à sa gauche. Pour compléter le trio d'or, Weasley se tenait en face. Evidement trois rouge et or n'aurait pas suffit, Sirius Black se tenait donc contre la cheminée, le détestable Oliver Wood étant quand à lui assis par terre contre le fauteuil de Weasley et ils semblaient tous animés par une vive discussion dont le joueur entendit des brides._

« Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dut le lui annoncer comme ça.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il est facilement impressionnable.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne va pas durer.

 _Et puis comme pour en rajouter une couche il entendit la détestable voix._

\- Il t'aime, il reviendra donc. »

 _A ce moment là, on peut dire que Marcus était près à commettre un suicide rien qu'à l'idée de pénétrer dans cette pièce. L'idée s'effaça net de son esprit quand il croisa le regard, d'un ami et d'un allié. L'honorable Blaize Zabini avait fait honneur de sa présence aux cotés de son fiancé la belette. A cet instant Marcus était près à se jeter dans ses bras, encore plus quand celui-ci prétexta avoir une envie pressante pour discrètement le rejoindre, à la manière des serpentards et l'entrainer vers le haut pour ne pas révéler sa présence en ces lieux. Il se laissa donc faire et arrivé en haut, il put enfin lui parler, du moins son ami lui enfin._

« Marcus ! J'ai crut ne pas te revoir avant des lustres…

\- Je ne pensais moi non plus, ne pas revenir avant quelques temps, mais l'abrutit de Gryffondor ayant voulut faire un break, me voilà.

\- Et j'imagine que tu ne veux pas rentré dans une salle remplie de lions, même si ton meilleur ami en est un.

\- Mmm…

\- Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que Wood soit là évidemment.

\- Mmm…

\- Et ni avec ce que tu m'a dis avant de partir je ne sais où.

\- J'étais en Irlande.

\- Enfin bref, viens avec nous dans le salon, Dean a surement aussi envie que tu sois avec eux.

\- Je préfère rester à l'étage.

\- C'est bon presque personne sait que t'as baisé avec Wood avant de te barrer au matin et de disparaitre.

\- Je te hais.

\- Je sais. »

 _Une fois le mielleux échange terminé, Zabini redescendit donc, et revint se poster à sa place initial suivit de quelques pas par un Marcus dont personne n'avait remarqué la présence si ce n'est évidemment Granger qui lui avait fait un grand sourire._

« Hum… Dean ?

\- Oui, Harry.

\- On ne t'a pas dit quelque chose en faites…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Harry…

\- Ron, il le saura de toute façon. »

 _La fameuse chose qu'on avait évitée de dire, entra timidement dans le salon, fixant son ex amant dans les yeux, désolé. Evidemment la chose n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher de Dean qu'un certain Serpentard jusque là très discret avait dévoilé sa présence en lui donnant ce qu'on pouvait appeler un vrai bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire et que la chose ne s'écroule à la stupéfaction général._

« Mais qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je l'ai envoyé gestuellement se faire foutre. C'était trop tentant Dean. »


End file.
